Love the skin you're in
by Naraxkagura
Summary: Whether this was going to boost his self esteem or lower it. He didn't care. All he knew was he needed to pee and it was hot as hell. Many pairings AkuRoku RiSo Zemyx XemSai...sorta M for Lemons and Limes blah blah blah better summary inside
1. Off to camp EsteemALot

_**Buahahahaha I've finally done it! I've finally given in to my love for AkuRoku and done a ficcy on it! So I've decided to do a camp fanfic. It's humorous unlike Because I Love You. It's about Roxas getting shipped off to camp 'Esteem-A-Lot' and he has to face a bunch of psycho paths because the camp is meant to help people with self esteem problems and disorders and whatnot. So anyways, the camp runs extra long because the head counselor needs the time to work with everybody one-on-one to help them overcome their issues. But, Roxas' only problem is his attitude. He thinks he's the only non-psychotic person at the camp until he meets his team counselor, Axel. **_

_**This is the product of brainstorming at 2 in the morning. DDx So here we go, I hope you like it!**_

_**Oh yeah…just a warning, but this story contains a lot of homosexuality and sexual humor. And for some reason, there's a lot of unnecessary cursing. But everybody loves unnecessary cursing! But ya turn back now if that offends you. So yeah anyways, here we go for real this time.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Love the skin you're in**

Ugh. Whether this was going to boost his self esteem, or lower it, he didn't really care. All he knew was that he needed to pee and it was hot as hell.

Roxas was being shipped off to camp for two months of his _entire _summer. Two months? What could _possibly _so freaking important that a camp needed to be two whole months?! Yeah, and if that wasn't bad enough, his mother had promised- no _sworn- _to make Roxas' fourteenth summer his best yet, because last summer he had been immobilized with pneumonia do to the fact that he had locked himself into a walk in meat freezer by accident…

But so far, this wasn't turning out to be his best summer. No. He was being shipped off to camp Esteem-A-Lot. Yeah, real fun.

His mother had dumped him off at a random bus stop in the middle of the fucking dust bowl. She had armed him with a water bottle and spared him the goodbye conversation and left him with a simple, "Bus'll be here soon, see ya in August." Then blown him a kiss and sped off, their worn-down Cadillac spewing a cloud of dust from behind.

He had downed the entire bottle of water as the afternoon sun grew hotter and hotter. But anyways, to make a long story short, he was dying of thirst and his bladder was about to explode.

Roxas had been standing there for _at least_ an hour… "Soon……what the hell is mom's interpretation of _soon_?" He had resorted to talking to himself. It wasn't like anyone was there to hear him…or even care. Except…maybe…..those vultures that had been circling him for some time. Damn. He really was going to die out in the middle of nowhere.

"Come and take me, vultures." He held his arms to the sky, telling them to end his misery. The three birds that had been circling him, separated, flying away in different directions, cawing in an almost mocking tone. Roxas blinked, lowering hid head and kicking a clump of dirt. '_Wow I'm pathetic. The birds are laughing at me…_'

Oh boy. He really had to pee. And he found himself resisting the urge to go right there. Besides…it was bone dry…maybe the dust wanted a drink. Dust was the only thing out there…not like he'd be hurting anything… Okay, good enough. He had a good reasoning behind his actions. He was helping the environment!

Roxas turned from the supposed road, although, to him it really only looked like a trail of dust. He tore his zipper down with hardly any hesitation, the pressure on his bladder almost immediately lessening.

"Ahhhh…" he sighed down at the puddle that was forming near his feet. And all of a sudden he felt like he was being watched…maybe it was the cacti… The desert heat was really getting to him. He zipped his pants back up after…giving a little shake. Before being so rudely interrupted by a rather unpleasant: "Damn kid, that's some puddle you've got going on there."

Roxas jumped nearly ten feet in the air, spinning around for his eyes to be greeted with an off-yellow, almost orange bus, with nearly every inch of it covered in caked, sun-dried dirt. His heart hammered in his chest as his already sun pinkened face turned beat red.

He stood there for a moment, trying to see through the clotted-over windows. He couldn't tell whether there were many kids aboard or not.

"Well hurry up, man! We don't have all day!" Roxas cringed at the mans ugly accent, before pulling his over stuffed bag onto his shoulder with a heavy grunt.

* * *

He stepped onto the bus. The first thing he noticed was that it was hot. Almost as hot as it had been outside. Second thing was that it smelled. Really bad. Like body odor and pee. EW. Lastly, he noticed the man who was evidently the bus driver. He was middle-aged with a long, graying pony-tail. He had an eye patch and greasy skin, with a scar sprawled across the left side of his face.

'_What a creep…_'

Roxas made his way down the center aisle to the back of the bus. It was surprisingly crowded. Or at least there were more people than he had imagined. He took a seat next to a boy with dirty blonde hair and what seemed to be a guitar case at his feet.

At least he wouldn't be fighting camp Esteem-A-Lot by himself…

"OH. MY. GOSH! HI!" The boy next to him swung his body abruptly around to face a rather startled Roxas. "Are you going to camp Esteem-A-Lot?!"

Roxas swallowed, fighting with all his power not to punch this guy in the face. "Isn't everyone who's on this bus…?" He replied, rolling his eyes.

The obnoxious boy blinked, befuddled by the tone in Roxas' voice. "Well…yeah…but I was just asking."

Roxas tuned the boy out, turning away and pulling out his ipod. He already hated this kid. Wow. It really reeked on this bus.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" He tugged on Roxas' arm, whining loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Okay. Fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to talk to me!"

Roxas blinked, waiting for him to go on.

"I'm Demyx! But you can call me Dem for short! I mean…if you want…… You don't have to!"

Roxas was silent, unsure of when or when it wasn't his turn to talk.

"I'm Roxas…"

Demyx's eyes lit up, "Oh WOW! What a unique name! Can I call you Roxy?!" He threw his arms around the blonde.

"Err…" He squirmed, uncomfortable with the level of physical contact. "I'd prefer you _didn't_." Roxas swallowed, beginning to unravel himself from the boys suffocating grasp.

Letting go, Demyx frowned. "Awww…you're no fun, Roxas!"

Roxas nodded, only half listening. He rested his chin on his hand, staring absent mindedly around the bus.

"Is this your first time at camp?"

This guy _obviously_ couldn't take the hint. "Yes."

Flailing his arm in every direction, Demyx took in an over dramatic gasp. "Really?!"

"…"

"Well, let me tell you- You are gonna have _the _best time!!" Demyx put his hand to his chest, as if to signify that _he_ would be the one to provide Roxas with "_the best time_".

But he simply nodded politely.

"I went last year and that's where I met-"

They were interrupted by an abnormally loud screech as the bus came to a halt, throwing everybody forward. The rusted doors flung open, allowing a boy to step in.

* * *

_Ya I know...this was really long. But still, I enjoyed it. I really like the way this fic is turning out, so tell me what you think!_


	2. Sparky and the bear

_**I just HAD to do it to Zexion. : ) that's all I can say. So here's chapter 2. **_

_Lol, a weird sense of humor is required for this. DDX_

**Chapter 2**

The boy had silverish bluish hair that fell above his shoulders, a rather large amount before the left side of his face. Too much for Roxas' liking. He stood at around 5' 8" and Roxas put his age at about 15 or 16. Roxas could tell that he already didn't like this kid.

"ZEXYYYY!!!!"

Obviously Demyx didn't feel the same way. He leapt up, gliding- no _frolicking_- down the bus aisle.

'_What a freaking psycho…'_

He threw his arms around the so called "Zexy's" neck, burying his face in the boy's chest.

"I had no idea you were coming! This is amazing!"

"Take a seat, _ladies_!" The bus driver cried.

Completely disregarding the angry remark, Demyx took one of the boys pale hands, leading him towards the back of the bus.

"This is gonna be _so much _fun!" He cheered, plopping himself into one of the empty seats in front of Roxas, pulling "Zexy" down next to him.

He turned around, green eyes flashing before Roxas, "You don't mind if I sit with Zexy, do you?"

Roxas quickly shook his head, "N-no I don't mind." He smiled, internally cheering.

Demyx turned back around, clinging onto the taller boy's arm. "Oh Zexy! I'm so glad you're here! I just can't believe you decided to come!" He nuzzled his cheek into Zexy's upper arm.

"I wanted to surprise you." His voice came out cool and smooth.

"You did!" Demyx cried his happiness apparent on his face.

"This is Roxas, Zexy! He's my bus buddy! We're friends, right Roxy?"

Roxas nodded with a quiet, "Mmhm."

"Oh. I'm Zexion-"

"But he goes by Zexy!" He pulled Zexion's arm into his chest, fiercely rubbing his cheek over his acclaimed property.

"I'm Demyx's…_best friend. _Right, Dem?" He whispered, burying his face in the smaller boy's neck. His tongue slid out, tracing a line down the squirming boy's neck.

From what Roxas could see, Demyx was enjoying this affection quite a bit.

He giggled, his face fiery red. "I-if…If that's what you wanna call it. Nnnn…s-stop."

Zexion ignored the feeble request, continuing down the appreciative boy's neck, beginning to suck and massage the skin between his teeth.

Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his seat, clearing his throat loudly.

"Sorry," Zexion began, "must've gotten carried away."

"Oh, Zex!" Demyx cried as he bent down, reaching to retrieve something. "You dropped this." He smiled, holding out a gangly looking bear. It was stuffed to the point where it was almost exploding. It had a patch in place of its face, as if someone had………torn it off.

Roxas craned his neck to try and see it better.

"Oh, th-" Zexion stopped, his once cool collected eyes growing wide. His pupils dilated, almost completely overpowering the grey of his irises.

"B—b--BEAR?!"

Demyx casually handed the rag of a doll to the boy next to him.

Roxas jumped. What was this guys problem?!

Snatching it away, Zexion lowered his face so that he was no more than an inch away from the bear's makeshift one.

"_WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, BEAR?! WITH THOSE UNSEEING EYES…THAT UNFORGIVING LOOK!_"

Roxas' eyes grew wide. Zexion had snapped into an almost totally different person. He was_definitely _not the same cool, calm, flirty Zexion.

"_EVER SINCE LAST NIGHT YOU'VE BEEN GIVIN' ME THAT SAAAAME LOOK! WHAT?! ARE YOU GAY FOR ME, BEAR? IS THAT IT?! WELL SORRY, _FAG _I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" _ He took in a deep, gasping breath.

"But Zexy, yes you do!"

Zexion turned to Demyx, smiling, "I know, Dem!" He said cheerily before facing the bear again. "_BUT NOT FOR YOUUUUU! WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO CHOP YOU UP AND FEED YOU TO MY DOG?! IS _THAT _WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME?!" _

Demyx sighed, "But you don't have a dog, Zexy." He whined.

Zexion pushed silver strands from his eyes, "Yeah I do, Dem! …Unless…unless……_DID YOU KILL SPARKY, MOM? IS IT BECAUSE I WAS AN ACCIDENT CHILD, MOM?! IS THAT WHY YOU KILLED SPARKY, MOM?! BECAUSE I WAS A MISTAKE, MOM?! IS IT CAUSE YOU GOT RAPED, MOM? MOM? MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM?!" _He snapped his head back to the bear, "_AND YOU! YOU…YOU BEAR! WHY DON'T YOU STOP JUDGING ME? YOU'RE GOING TO…TO HELL FOR BEING SUCH A JUDGMENTAL BASTARD, ALONG WITH MY MOM!" _He paused for a moment, face flushed before continuing. "_YOU WITH THOSE HIDEOUS LITTLE BEADY EYES! GOD I HATE THOSE!" _

Roxas sighed, leaning forward, "He has no eyes." He was extremely annoyed by this point.

Zexion snapped around, a crazed look about his actual existing eyes. "_OH YEAH? WELL YOU WANT ME TO RIP YOURS OUT AND PUT THEM THERE INSTEAD?!_"

"Not really…I kind of like my eyes."

"_WELL I DON'T! I HATE THEM! I HATE _YOU! _I HATE YOU AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! OH GOD! THE BUS IS SPINNING! MOM SAVE ME! MOOOM?! SPARKY?!" _ He began to sob, Demyx simply patted his back.

"It's okay, Zexy."

The bus fell silent as a loud bang echoed through it. The man driving cocked his head back to look at the array of people.

"If you don't shut your flaming, schizophrenic pie holes the _fuck _up, I'm driving this thing off a cliff." Without any hesitation, the man continued, "I have no problem doing so, my penis fell off and I have no life."

Roxas' ears rung with the harsh voice and the loud noise…had that been a gunshot? Judging by the golf ball sized hole in the roof, it had been.

"Did someone bite it off?" Roxas breathed.

Why was everyone being so casual? Was he the only normal person on this bus?!

"Oh, don't worry about Xiggy! He's just a harmless, old, sex deprived man!" Chirped Demyx, turning around to smile at Roxas.

"Uhh…are you sure?" Roxas asked shakily.

"Yeah! He won't drive us off a cliff……I'm pretty sure…" He tapped his finger on his chin, looking deep in thought. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all.

Roxas sighed, pulling out his iPod and bringing his knees to his chest. He blared the loudest metal he had and prepared himself for what would be the longest, most agonizing bus trip of his life.


	3. Unnatural bulges

**_Lol...I know this is kind of soon but I just HAD to post chapter 3! xDD I was seriously like...amazed at how many people liked the second chapter! I want to thank everyone SO MUCH! There literally wasn't a single review that didn't make me smile. : ) So, here comes chapter 3! Lol...Prepare for Xemnas and Marluxia's characters to be put in a meat grinder and butchered. Especially Xemnas. 33 Oh yeah, and incase you were wondering, Axel comes in the next chapter. So no worries. Kay, go read! _**

**Chapter 3**

The he was _again. _Standing _outside, _in the _SCORCHING HEAT. _Except this time, he was going to die of heat stroke. Wiping sweat from his brow, Roxas shifted his weight onto his right leg, letting out a sigh.

A large man stood before all 20 camp members. He had a silverish, grayish mixture of hair that came off his head in a spurartic notion.

"Welcome friends!" The man cried, as he walked down the single file line of campers, giving a big, enthusiastic wave. His voice sounded unnaturally gentle. Especially for a man his size.

Roxas stood beside Demyx, glancing at him from the corner of his eye as the large man approached.

"Welcome to camp Esteem-A-Lot!" He smiled a large, fake smile as he stepped away from the line to examine this year's troop.

"I'm Xemnas, and I'll be your new mommy for this summer!" His piercing, Amber eyes slid everyone's faces, examining them, reading them.

"And this," He began, pulling his left arm from behind his back to slowly reveal a light green bear with a white stomach that had a crescent moon which was wearing a sleeping cap printed on it. Cloth eyelids covered half of its large eyes as if to create a groggy effect. "Is Sleepy Bear. He'll be your new daddy!"

The man, (Xemnas, was it?) began to stroke the back of one of the proclaimed 'Sleepy Bears' stubby ears.

"And, Sleepy Bear here has just as much authority as I do…just remember _IF SLEEPY BEAR'S MISPLEASED, I'M MISPLEASED! _And trust me… _YOU DON'T WASN ME TO BE MISPLEASED!!" _He cleared his throat, smiling.

"Here at camp Esteem-A-Lot, we don't have many rules. That's why Sleepy Bear and I expect each and every one of you to follow each and every rule." He continued to stroke the animal, leaning towards the line, creating the effect that he was talking to each child in private.

"And if you don't follow every rule that Sleepy Bear and I have set, then the consequences will be severe…" He took in a breath, going back to the screeching tone he had previously used. "_THOSE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE DECIDED BY SLEEPY BEAR AND I ONLY! BUT I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THEY INVOLVE VISITING ME IN MY CABIN IN THE BLACK DEPTHS OF NIGHT WHEN NO ONE WILL HEAR YOU SCREAMING BECAUSE YOUR MOTHERS ABANDONED YOU HERE AND ARE ALLOWING SLEEPY BEAR AND I TO PUNISH YOU AS WE SEE FIT!!!" _He roared, before smiling and walking to the entry gate of the camp.

He turned to face his crowd again, "Now, after you've crossed this rainbow line displayed here at my feet," He gestured to the rainbow line…at his feet. "You'll officially be a member of camp Esteem-A-Lot."

Bent down, picking up a bucket that had been resting at his feet. "I'm so excited! Okay, well come on in where all your problems will be solved!"

He moved his hand, beckoning for them to come forward.

"Alright now, one at a time!"

Roxas was surprisingly near the front of the line, and could make out the word printed on the front of the bucket. 'Garbage' it read.

Why would he be collecting garbage?

"Another thing you should know," He began as the first person neared him, "is that to me, all electronics are..._BLASPHOMY PIECES OF SHIT!_" He smiled, holding out the bucket, "So in they go!"

He must have been able to sense the drops of everyone's jaws, because without looking, he laughed.

Roxas forced the lump in his throat down. Okay, this was going to be the worst 2 months of his life. No way in _hell _was he putting his iPod in a _garbage can_.

Demyx quickly nudged Roxas, "Hurry," He whispered from the corner of his mouth, "Stuff your electronics in the front of your pants! Don't ask; just do." Roxas watched in awe as the boy scuttled to hide his belongings before conforming.

He was just about to ask why, _exactly_ they couldn't just use their pockets before Xemnas began to speak again, "No goodies for my goodie bag, fellas?"

He sighed as the line stopped moving. He began to pace back and forth past everyone, inspecting them for any unnatural bulges in their clothing. Oh, right, and Demyx thought that everyone _conveniently _having boners was so natural.

The man stopped dead in his tracks, turning sharply to a small boy who looked to short to be within the age group and shoving a huge finger into his chest. "YOU." He demanded, pulling Sleepy Bear from behind his back.

Roxas began to wonder how he kept the bear from falling off his hand before noticing that 2 of Xemans' fingers were inserted into a hole in the area where its…ass would've been. He shuddered, suddenly feeling _extremely _disturbed. He shifted; his iPod was beginning to grow rather uncomfortable. Straining his hearing, Roxas tried to find out what this small boy with brown hair was in for.

"What…is _this_?" He indicated to the boy's crotch, "I don't know _what_ you're trying to prove, I don't know if you're trying to boost your self esteem in your own little _faggot _way…" He paused for a moment, pointing at his head and twirling his finger, making the 'crazy' motion. "But I will not be fooled by this…this _BLASPHOMY_!" He sighed, abruptly shoving his hand down the front of the poor boy's pants.

Roxas' jaw must've hit the ground as the boy's eyes flew open to the size of silver dollars. He squirmed fiercely as the man seemed to have found his prize. He ripped his hand back out with such a force that Roxas thought it had to have hurt.

"_This_," Xemnas began, holding a green-screen cell phone and an MP3 player into the air before throwing them into the bucket and thrusting a finger at the boy's crotch. "Is: _FALSE ADVERTISMENT._" The violated boy whimpered, recoiling sharply.

Straightening out his hideous uniform, the man began to jingle the bucket cheerily to and fro, whistling a chipper tune.

"Anybody else wanna fess up like this noble young man did, or do I gotta dive in and get it myself, pals?"

He stopped, not even glancing at a boy with long, Maroon hair. Holding out his palm, Xemnas wiggled his fingers, as if to demand that whatever was making the boy's crotch so big, to hand it over.

"No, I'm sorry Marluxia…no matter how many Viagra's you take…no matter how many penis pumps you buy, will you _ever _reach that size. Nor will Fluffy ever be satisfied." He shoved the bucket to the boy's crotch, demanding the electronics go inside.

The boy named Marluxia quickly covered the ears…well, ear and a half, of a tiny, hideous, deformed creature that Roxas assumed to be a Chihuahua. Its eyes were glazed over by milky cataracts, and random chunks of fur were missing from its coat. Its lower region was stained yellow…um okay; did it have a bladder control issue?

"Don't talk about Fluffy like that. Fluffy enjoys our nights together." He began whispering things in the dog's ear, as he reluctantly pulled out two cell phones and two iPods. "Here. They're mine and Fluffy's." Xemnas accepted with a rather satisfied look before continuing down the line.

He held out his hand, not even sparing a glance to any of the other boys, muttering things like: "Nope. Ain't happening… Never happening… Never _ever_ happening…" Or things like, "HA! Don't make me laugh!" Before confiscating the electronics into the bucket.

And then he came to Demyx. He stopped, abruptly snapping his head to face the frightened teen.

"Demmmmyyyyxxxx…." He began, "Don't be silly now." He threw his head back and laughed, loudly and appreciatively…almost obnoxiously. "You crack me up!" "But-" Demyx began to whimper, before being cut off by a sudden _extreme_ violation to his privates.

Roxas jumped, feeling oh so very sorry for poor Demyx as the boy's eyes flew wide open, his cheeks deeply flushing.

Zexion's jaw dropped, his hand flying to cover his astonishment. Even _he_ must've known not to mess with this guy.

"There's quite a bit of livin' space down here. Zexion must _reaaallllyyy _like you for your personality." Demyx looked on the verge of tears. He seemed to be more startled with Xemnas knowing about him and Zexion than the hand groping around his pants.

"Geez boy, what the hell do you have down here?! A kitchen? I may need Sleepy Bears help for this one…" He pulled out a pink iPod mini and a Sidekick 3 that had teddy bears drawn on it with magic markers. He tossed them into the bucket, before casually diving back into the boy's pants.

"Don't worry, fellas, you'll be gettin' these back. No reason to fret!"

Roxas let out a relieved sigh as Xemnas came back up with a fistful of Nutrigrain bars and a three-pronged plastic fork. "Umm…okay." He tossed the items into the bucket as well.

"Wait!" Xemnas slightly cocked his head to look at the maroon-headed boy, "Yes, Marluxia?"

"You gonna eat those?! …me and Fluffy missed snack time…"

Xemnas threw the boy a look of disgust before stepping in front of Roxas.

"Dammit. No luck, Fluffy…your stomach is gonna have to growl for a few more minutes…although…I may have a little…something else stashed away some_where_ else…if you're interested."

The Blonde held his breath, preparing himself for the oncoming violation.

* * *

_Lmao I hope that wasn't too stange...I was actually proud at the length. Usually my chapters are a lot shorter! okay, I'll have chapter 4 up...somtime soon I guess. Cause I really really have to work on writing a whole chapter of Because I love you and finsish the first chapter of a Zemyx that I've begun to write. Anyways, review and tell me if that was too psychotic. Dx _


	4. Mess hall and the basilisk

**_Hoshit. This is loooonnnnggg for me! It's 2000 words! D: Anyways, I was going to end the chapter a lot sooner, but my friend is coming to stay at my house for the next 4 days and my mom won't let me get on the computer, so I didn't want to wait to put the Marluxia part in until after she left so I had to add it right now. Okay yeah lol don't be expecting updates for the next 4 days unless I'm lucky and can squeeze in another chapter of Tied Together by tonight. not likely, though. -- _**

_Oh yeah, and btw a little insider on the way that Marluxia talks...this may seem a little odd, but trust me, it's not half as funny unless you know how he talks...It's hard to explain, but when we were thinking of ideas for Marluxia's character, this is how it came out. He like has a deep, grunting voice and he talks kinda fast...it's kind of like that one guy from that one cell phone commercial...I think that's where the idea of Fluffy came from also. Oh yeah, he also kinda talks like Ben Stiller from Dodgeball. I dunno...if you can picture that...And Xemnas just talks really slow like a child molester...except for when he screams._

**

* * *

**

Demyx's sniffling was beginning to irritate him, but he just couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the fiery amber ones before him.

Everyone was silent, and after about an eternity, just before Xemnas's staring got _VERY _old, the man suddenly shot down to his haunches. He held his face no more than a few centimeters from Roxas' crotch.

Roxas blinked, dumfounded. Before coming overwhelmed with the urge to kick this man in the chin and run as far away as possible from this camp Esteem-A-Lot.

His eyes remained glued to the kneeling man whose nose was now almost touching Roxas' zipper He raised his eyes to meet the blue ones, and after a moment, he simply winked. No wait….Not simply- he winked a big, over done wink that seemed to defy all the middle-aged wrinkles in his face.

He patted Roxas' crotch. Standing up, he dusted himself off, and after giving Roxas one last wink, he continued down the line.

* * *

"I'm very pleased with the level of cooperation that everybody had in giving up their…" He stopped, mid sentence, dropping the bucket on the ground, "_BLASPHOMY PIECES OF SHIT_!" He finished, stomping on the valuables, bringing his foot down over and over and over, a terrible crunching sound emitting. 

"That asshole! He said he would give them back!" Roxas heard somebody cry.

"All right now, friends. If you would just proceed beyond this rainbow line and find your team counselors. Your names are printed on a sign along with your other team members."

* * *

Roxas squinted, eagerly stepping forward to search yet another sign, held by a man with a bluish tint to his hair and a large, X shaped scar on his forehead. He sighed, seeing as to how his name wasn't on that one either. 

Okay…he had checked every single freaking sign out here and _none of them_ had his name on it!

Until his eyes fell onto one last sign, and from what he could see, his name was on it. He let out a sigh of relief. "Finally." He mumbled.

"Roxasssssss!" The all too familiar voice sung his ears as he felt his legs fly out from beneath him and his shoulder blades collide with the ground.

"Guh!" He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. "Demyx! Get off me!" He cried, breathing heavily before shoving the boy away.

"I'm taking it you're Roxas."

Roxas looked up. He had to literally stop himself from gasping at the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on.

A tall, slender teen. He looked about seventeen or eighteen. He had a mass head of vicious, red hair. Each spike seemed as if he had taken extra care to place it in just the right position.

He allowed his eyes to slide down and lock themselves with a pair of sparkling, emerald eyes. Below them were two dark purple diamonds. They must have been tattoos. Anywho, this man was really…_really_ hot. His body was shaped amazingly: thin, with the slightest trace of curves.

And then, Roxas realized something. He was blushing like a little school girl. "Y-yeah…I'm Roxas." He confirmed, using all his power to tear his eyes away from the boy.

The counselor flicked a wrist at a small boy with chestnut hair. The same boy that had been Xemnas' first victim. He had blue eyes that Roxas found very similar to his own.

"Sora." He said, before pointing to a kid who stood closely behind Sora. He had amazing Aqua eyes and exotic platinum hair that hung lazily before his shoulders. He was much taller than the little brunette.

"Riku." He confirmed.

Then his eyes fell to Demyx, "I can see you two have already been acquainted." He said before finally cocking a thumb at his own chest, "Axel. Got it memorized, Roxas?"

Roxas' jaw dropped at how smooth the man spoke. He needed to do something about that jaw of his. "G-got it." He nodded, pretending not to be concerned with the sexiness of the man before him.

"Good." The redhead smirked before slinging an arm back and chucking a bag into Roxas' chest. "You dropped that."

"Th-thanks." He mumbled, clutching the bag to his chest.

"Well since little Blondie over here took forever and a day to find us, we'll skip the thorough intros and I'll show you your cabin." He turned, and for just one millisecond, Roxas thought the cocky redhead smirked at him.

* * *

"Alright, choose your bunks. Put your shit in the drawers and meet me in the mess hall." 

Roxas walked over to the bunk bed on the left, observing the room as he went: there were two bunk beds on either side, a window on the back wall. And, two wooden dressers on either side of it. When you first walked in, to the right, there was a sink with a mirror above it. No bathrooms, though…

"Can you handle that little Blondie? Or will you be late for _that_ too?"

Roxas scowled, "I think I can manage, Axel. Thanks." He said, beginning to sift through his bag with a smirk. If this guy wanted to play asshole, let him play asshole.

"ROXAS! Great suggestion, you're so smart! Left is my favorite side, too!" Demyx cried, hurling himself onto the top bunk.

Roxas looked up as the screen door snapped shut. Axel must have left.

The obnoxious blonde hung his head down from the top, "Roxy, I think we're gonna become _good friends_! All of us actually, Riku and Sora, too." He smiled, jumping back down and skipping to the dresser, "Right, guys?"

The boy named Riku snickered, "Right, Dem." He had already begun to unpack his bag.

The brunette lay sprawled out on his back, rubbing a lock of hair between his fingers.

"Uh, Sora, you should unpack."

Roxas sighed, standing up, "What are you doing, Demyx?" Demyx looked up, smiling. "Well sorry, I don't know about you, Roxy, but if I'm gonna be here for two months, my articles needs to be color coded."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "This is going to take a while, and I'll just unpack later."

"Okay! We'll meet you at the mess hall!" Demyx chirped without even looking up.

* * *

Roxas blinked. That gigantic building with the wooden sign hanging over the path had to have been the mess hall. Well he interpreted that the sign reading 'Fella's Food House' meant that it was the mess hall. 

He reluctantly ambled up the dusty pathway. "Well, well, well. Looks like I underestimated Blondie's timing skills."

Roxas looked up. He hadn't even seen his counselor standing against the sign post.

"Looks like you did." He said flatly, walking past the redhead. The main door to the building was propped open with a door stop. But a screen door remained closed to keep the bugs out. A comforting light poured out along the path from the inside of the building. But with a name like 'Fella's Food House' how could it be comforting?

He stopped when he reached the door…he could always skip the welcoming ceremony…

"Welcome to Fella's Food House." Axel said bluntly, placing a hand on the blondes shoulder, not hesitating in the least to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

He yanked the screen door open, pulling Roxas inside with him and allowing it to snap shut behind them.

Roxas took a step forward. Only a few other people were inside already. Everyone else was still unpacking their things.

He froze as his eyes fell upon the head counselor and he prayed that the psychopath hadn't seen him as well. He didn't need anymore weirdness for today.

"Roxxxxaaaaassss…" The man began, making his way over to the two teens. "That was very impolite of you to not come greet me." He put one hand on his hip and wagged a finger in Roxas' face as if he were a child being scolded.

"S-sorry. I didn't see you at first."

Xemnas nodded, ruffling a rather large amount of his blonde tufts. "That's alright, pal. I'm just trying to teach you how to love the skin you're in!"

Roxas blinked, dumfounded as each slow spoken word reached him. "T-to love the…skin I'm in?" He wanted to scream, "What the fuck does that mean?!" But he didn't. He held back.

Xemnas nodded again, pulling Sleepy Bear from behind his back…where did that thing come from? ……Seriously.

"Here, Roxy-pal. Let me and Sleepy Bear tell yuh all about it." He placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder, pulling him in closer. "Here at camp Esteem-A-Lot, that's our motto. We try to make each and every one of our buds feel at home and comfortable with themselves." He paused, giving Roxas a look that asked if he understood.

"Because remember…" He poked Roxas in the chest with Sleepy Bear, speaking slowly, "If you can't love yourself…you can't love anyone else…… not even your parents."

Roxas nodded, afraid to speak. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes from growing any larger.

Xemnas' eyes broke away from the boy. He didn't _blink_ when he talked to you…he never once even took his eyes off of you.

Roxas heard the door open and then snap shut behind him. The silver haired man stood up straight. "This conversation will be saved for…another time…another place, bud." He said with an eerie smile before he waved to the people who had just entered. Roxas sighed, feeling himself relax. And he swore that, no matter who they were, he would love those people forevermore.

He searched through the small crowd of people for someone he knew. Anyone. Oh damn, his bunkmates were all still at eh cabin… He should've just waited for Demyx to color code his clothing.

"Hey kid, you can site with me…unless, of course, you wanna sit with _those guys_." Roxas recognized that voice as Axel's. He spun around to look at his team counselor pointing at a group of three boys who were already seated at the table.

One of them had maroon hair… He was one of the boys from the line earlier today.

Mar… Mar… what was his name, again?

Anyways, the boy sitting across from him had deviously spiked hair that poked out from under some kind of silver hat that looked like it was made from……tin…foil? Um…okay. There was another boy sitting next to him with medium length, brown hair. He seemed to have a jagged scar across his nose and part of his face.

"And then…One landed on my hand……and I…I had to go to the h-hospital…cause I broke out in a g-giant rasssshhhhhh!" The boy with the hat sobbed, leaning into the brunette's chest.

"Mmhm Cloud, that's _reeall _interesting. Oh wait! No it's not! Why? Because it's not even known as '_Butterfly' _okay, Cloud? It doesn't even fly, in fact, it's green and it slithers on the ground and has yellow eyes…and if… if you look into them, you turn to stone! And only Phoenix's can catch them on fire! And according to my '_Magical Creatures Book_' that Fluffy wrote, the creature you are describing is best known as a: Basilisk."

The blonde glared at him, a hurt look in his eyes. "_I_ would know. One time, in the Swiss Alps, Fluffy and I stumbled upon one. We were searching for this here piece of cheese, which I mind you, can only be found on the Sacred Bush, _outside_ Basilisk cave. And, mind you, there's only _one_ of these Sacred Bushes. Uno."

He pulled out a piece of normal looking Swiss cheese from his pocket, holding it forth triumphantly.

"So, yeah, and it came slithering out and Fluffy morphed into Phoenix Mode. And then it attacked us, right? But the battle was short, because Fluffy used Phoenix Fire, mind you. And afterwards, we went yodeling. And I befriended the Basilisk. And then, he gave me this golden whistle." He fished out a blue whistle, setting it down on the table beside the cheese.

"So now, anytime I just toot toot on this here whistle, he comes _SOARING_. And we get to fly away. Anywhere we want. Even away from Camp Esteem-A-Lot…But I don't want to. You guys are cool."

Roxas blinked, unable to tear his eyes away from the boys. "Uhh…Tough choice, but I think I'll sit with you."

* * *

_Okay lol there you go. And, like I said, I'm not gonna be updating anymore of my stuff for the next 4 days! So see ya then! Hahaha I had to laugh everytime I read 'Fella's Food House' I had to think of something scary and pedopihleish like Xemnas... _


	5. Axel and an empty bathroom

**_Okay...I don't really have anything to say except SCHOOL. School is mad. I have an unreasonable amount of homeowkr and I've been really really busy. I rewrote this chapter 3 times because school kind of put me in a bad frame of mind and I just couldn't write. Everything I wrote just sounded...ew. But, here it is...I know it's not that long...but it's the longest chapter yet...it's 3000 words. Sorry guys, I won't ever make yall wait that long again. I'll probably post again within the next like week or 2. So enjoy! I made sure to include a small tonguing scene:D_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Roxas sighed, staring at himself in the clouded, rust splotched mirror. This was stupid. And a waste of his freaking summer. He was glad that he had skipped out on the second half of the welcoming ceremony. No way was he going back there. If he was _going_ anywhere, that would be to sleep.

He turned to go back to his cabin before taking in a ridiculously large amount of breath and jumping a good distance into the air.

"A-Axel!" He choked, "what are you doing here?!" He clutched onto the porcelain of the water streaked sink.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The redhead replied, taking a step forward. He frowned, crossing his arms, "Um, do you know what'll happen if Mansex catches you in here?"

Roxas stifled a giggle….Mansex.

_BANG!_

He jumped for the second time in at least two minutes, and his mouth fell agape to see a rather intimidating Xemnas standing in the abused doorway.

"Bang, fellas!"

He had a crazed look to his features and his voice had an unsettling calmness to it.

"Hey, there." He side with a wide mouthed, gaping smile, his arms outstretched to the sides. "I hope that there's not buttbanging going on right here in my Pals Porcelain Pots."

Roxas blinked. Uh oh.

"Nah, we were just-"

Axel was cut off by an unearthly scream from the head counselor, "_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO BOY SKANKING FAGGOTS DOING HERE, WHEN I HAVE FUCKING FAIRY DUST ON FUCKING SILVER PLATES FOR YOU BACK AT MY CEREMONY FOR ALL OF YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT FELLAS?!"_

His arms remained outstretched as he took a step towards Roxas. "Roxasssss…" He said calmly, putting a hand behind the boy's head and pulling him closer so they could see eye to eye. "I thought we had an understanding, Roxas. Me…you…and our good pal…Sleepy Bear." He continued, smiling widely, staring straight at Roxas, but not seeming to _see_ him.

Roxas scowled, biting his tongue. If he even said one word he knew he would lose it.

"I respect you…you respect me……and Sleepy Dear respects _everyone_."

The blonde contorted his face as Xemnas pulled him in closer so that the tips of their noses were pressed together.

"But you…you not coming to the ceremony, well that's just blasphemy." He nodded in agreement with himself, and Roxas had to hold his breath to keep the pungent odor of dead leaves from the mans mouth out.

"And well…blasphemers are……are traitors." Xemnas slid his other hand behind Roxas' head, clutching the blonde tresses to a nearly painful extent. "And I'll have you know…_SLEEPY BEAR HATES TRAITORS._ _OH GOD HOW JUST HAAATTTTEESSS THEM. _Why, almost as much as he hates _YOU BUTT BANGING, GROIN GROPING, CROTCH CUDDLING, _FRIENDS_ OF OURS._"

Flecks of the man's saliva spewed onto Roxas' cheeks, and into his eyes. He cringed, shying away, and adverting his gaze over to Axel's horrified face only for a moment, before slamming his eyes closed.

"_TO US, YOU BLASPHEMERS ARE THE BLACK, SMEARED SCUM ON THE BOTTOM OF OUR NICE, FRESHLY POLISHED, SPARKLING CLEAN, 100 PERCENT LEATHER, HUNTING AND SLASH OR PING PONG BOOTS._"

Roxas blinked, unaware that his voice still existed. Geez, talk about obnoxious. "Umm…" He squeaked, slitting his eyes open just enough to see Xemnas' eyes light up with fury.

"_UMM……UMMMM?! DID YOU JUST SPEAK IN MY PRESSENCE?" _He paused, but left no time for Roxas to reply. _"SLEEPY BEAR DOESN'T APPROVE OF THE NUMBER _UMMMMM_ HE THINKS IT'S THE WORST_ FUCKING_ LETTER IN THE ALPHABET."_

Roxas whimpered slightly as the man stood up, releasing the painfully tight grip on his head, and straightening himself out.

"Alright now, fellas-"

The door opened again and a sheepish looking Marluxia slid inside. He stopped, his eyes falling from Xemnas, to Axel, then to Roxas. "Are we…interrupting something?"

"Naw, I was just confronting these two _pal o' mines_ on their blasphemer like behavior."

Marluxia blinked for a moment, "I see. Well, Fluffy's bladder is full…and he needs to relieve himself." He nodded, slowly stroking the mutated animal. "And I would just like to make sure that everyone is A-okay with Fluffy taking a tinkle..."

Axel growled under his breath. "No! No, it's not A-okay! It's not even okay at all!" And with that, he took the opportunity to yank Roxas out by his arm.

Yes, two months was beginning to look like a very, very long time.

* * *

At least an hour later, he laid there, in his bed, the taste of tooth paste still lingering on his tongue.

The crickets were obnoxiously loud and every sigh he let out seemed to fill the whole room with its sound and he feared that moving would wake every other person in his cabin. Lights out at 10:00. The worst rule ever. Roxas never went to bed at 10.

And right now, he wished, more than anything, to be at home, in his _own_ bed. The one with clean sheets and soft pillows….well these pillows were soft, and these sheets were clean….but not as much so as his own.

This sucked. Truly sucked. He knew no one here and was surrounded by psychos: that insane, pedophile camp leader, the Bi-polar, bear hating guy, the loud, obnoxious, clingy, flaming kid… Not to mention several others like the maroon-headed one who was obsessed with his deformed, genetically mutated Chihuahua. But, worst of all, Axel. His dead sexy team counselor who _wasn't_ insane…or, didn't seem it, and was most likely straight and probably hated him.

He flinched as the door to their cabin creaked open, the soft, pale light from their porch spilled inside, illuminating a thick quarter of the room with its presence.

Let's play the guessing game; who could that _possibly_ be standing in the doorway?

He quickly closed his eyes, putting on his best "asleep" face.

"Feeellllaaaassss…"

Oh shit.

The door closed. Silently, but Roxas was aware of it only because of the darkness that once again invaded his cabin, stealing any previous thoughts of comfort from him.

"Fellllaaasss... Are any of my pals awake? I know there's no butt banging going on during my clever watch…"

There were footsteps- loud ones- and Roxas was fully aware that someone stood beside his bed. And who that someone happened to be was no mystery. He tried to even his breathing as much as possible as a warm, sickly sequence of breaths fell over his neck and shoulder blades.

Xemnas was right behind him, preparing to pounce.

"Roxxxyyy paalll…"

His name was long and drawn out and sounded as if it were coming from the mouth of a child predator trying to lure a little kid into the car with a piece of candy.

Yeah, well Roxas happened to not be a little kid, and didn't really like candy, either.

He could practically hear the man's lips contort into that fucking smile of his, "I saw what you were doing with Axel today in my Pal's Porcelain Pots." His voice was soft and slow, with a disturbingly upbeat tone to it. "And if you ever do that again…I'll rip your throat out."

What was this guy even talking about? He didn't _do _anything!

"And I'll deep fry it and eat it for breakfast! Yum yum…Sleepy Bear's favorite! Especially with a little Wasabi!"

He could hear the ruffling of skin against cotton- most likely Xemnas rubbing his stomach.

This man was _literally insane_. Was this camp even legal?

"Whelp, that's all from me…I guess you're already within your fourth cycle of R.E.M. I'll let you slumber like a good boy."

Were there even four stages of REM sleep?

He stood up and Roxas moaned sleepily in false response to the man's statement.

There was a long, _long_ pause and Roxas could hear nothing but the over enunciated chirp of crickets and his bunk mates' heavy breathing.

"Deemmmyyyyxxx…" The eerie voice filled this cabin once again.

"You little faggot." He said happily. And Roxas could, once again, hear the smile of the man's tone…He didn't know how, but he just _could_. And that scared him. He was going to die here. He would never see his mom again.

"Would you like to suckle on my teat, Demyx?"

At this, the blonde's jaw dropped. He would definitely die here. Either that or lose his virginity by force. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would call his mother. And tell her everything…she wasn't so cruel that she wouldn't come get him…right? If he told her that his head counselor was a rapist and verbally abusive towards the camp members, she would come to get him. He was going home.

"_WELL TOO BAD. MY TEAT IS FOR SLEEPY BEAR AND SLEEPY BEAR ONLY. ON. LY. BOLD, ITALICIZE UNDERLINE._"

His voice was loud and harsh, but still at a whisper. And made Roxas cringe and feel terrified to the very depths of his soul.

He all but bolted upright in his bed as it began to shake, rocking back and forth. What the fuck?!

Demyx let out a single, sleepy groan of protest. "Wuh…where's my knee socks…zexxxy…"

The shaking halted and nothing but silence hung heavily in the air…even the crickets seemed to cease for a moment. Roxas shifted in his bed as Demyx took in a sleepy snort of air.

The silence began ringing, then pounding its way into his ears. Then there was noise again. Xemnas stood up straight and dusted his clothes off then, to nobody but the darkness, "Whelp…That's all from me, pals." He turned from Roxas' bunk, towards Riku's and Sora's. "And as for you two Siamese twin buttbangers over there…connected at the flank…Let's just say that you'll be…more than separated by the time I'm through with you."

There was another long pause and Roxas cursed himself for being the night owl that he was. Why couldn't he have fallen asleep before this?

There were footsteps and a fat streak of would-be comforting light poured in, falling just before his bed. Not quite close enough to be 'comforting'. And then the door, after taking its sweet time, seemed to, reluctantly, but finally snap shut.

He found himself letting out a breath that he, quite frankly, had no idea he had been holding.

Oh yes, a very long two months indeed.

Although he was alone now…or at least _hoped_ he was, Roxas had yet to find himself sleeping, or even dozing off. He sighed, rolling onto his side with an unnecessarily loud creak. He began to count sheep. Yes, that had always been a good remedy. He counted for what seemed, to him, like hours until he reached 896 and the sheep began to distort themselves into strange, awkward looking Xemnas-like animals. This was when he assumed, that he had begun to even remotely fall asleep.

* * *

Roxas twitched and shifted in his bed as a pale blast of sunlight engulfed his room. "Wake up and smell the boydogs, pals." Frowning, he rolled over. What a strange voice…who was that…? Where was he?

"Better get out of bed before I rip you out of beeedd."

This, unfortunately, pulled him into the present and he cracked an eye open. Well…At least he had survived the night.

But all happiness seemed to wither away as he realized just _who_ this voice belonged to. Sitting up sharply, and did everything in his half-conscious power to _not_ glare at Xemnas, who happened to be staring blankly and smiling absently at him.

"I'm awake." Roxas growled.

"Good to know, Roxy."

There was a heavy, awkward silence until the man spoke again. "You better get your buds up before I do it for you."

Roxas nodded. And with all that seemed to be needed said out of the way, the counselor began to walk slowly backwards, not once stumbling or loosing his balance…just staring…and walking.

The half asleep Roxas watched him all the way until he reached the doorway. Where he stood for a moment, then left, closing the door with a louder-than-necessary slam.

Demyx sat up quickly in his bed, gasping, "Zexy?!" Then laid back down, the bed groaning at the brisk movements.

Yawning, Roxas stood up and scratched his crotch. "Wakey wakey!" He said, so unenthusiastically that it had probably gone unheard by the others.

He knelt down, rummaging through his bag, he pulled out all of the necessary elements for today's preparation.

"Get up you last asses or you're going to miss breakfast!"

* * *

When he arrived in the bathrooms, they were completely deserted, and at that moment in time he thanked his mother for all the years of early morning waking she had forced upon him. Oh yes, he was very grateful. Because this meant, that even if for just a little while, he could have some alone time…Some _sane_ time.

He couldn't help but sigh in relief at that thought of not being tormented or attacked by some psychotic person or another. And he did nothing to try and keep himself from smiling as he strutted over to an empty shower stall. Because it was, in fact, just him…and the bathrooms. And no one could have taken that away.

That was…until the door creaked loudly open.

And it seemed that any other time, the thing would've just simply swung aside and have done its job. But now there was a certain smugness to the doors unkindly squeak. A certain smugness that swam throughout the concrete building and echoed over and over in his ears. A kind of smugness that all but hollered: "Axel."

His once joyous expressions quickly fell…not only fell, but _plummeted_. Into a grimace of distasteful disgust. Because, no matter how much he wished it not so, it was now only the three of them: Roxas, Axel, and, of course…the bathrooms. In all their rape friendly glory. But he guessed that the bathrooms didn't really count. So basically it was just the two of them. Axel and Roxas. Alone. And any sentence that contained the words" 'Axel' , 'Roxas', and 'Alone' could only mean trouble.

"Oh dear, we simply _must_ stop meeting like this."

And trouble it was. But more importantly, Axel it was.

Roxas rolled his eyes, refusing with every ounce in him to turn around.

"So are you my gay stalker now or something?" He didn't try in the least to hide the bitterness in his voice. Axel had known he was in here. _Alone_.

There was a long silence as Axel seemed to seriously regard the question. The absence of sound seemed to echo back and forth, enveloping; pressing in on him. And he grew more and more aware of Axel's eyes on him, watching him, observing him.

"And what if I were?" His voice was scarcely above a whisper and Roxas could not only hear, but nearly feel thin, even breaths beside his ear.

The tone in the elder's voice assured Roxas that his intentions were not well.

These bathrooms were rape-friendly, all right.

He felt his skin rise and all self control the boy had once contained seemed to fizzle out of his body. He turned sharply to come face to face with a rather enthused Axel. A very close; rather enthused Axel.

He quirked an eyebrow, totally _NOT_ affected by the closeness of the two. "Well, you see, I would file a restraining order." He said, trying to keep his voice at a civilized manner. "So remind me again what you want, again." He locked his eyes with two emerald orbs, of which their beauty was so strong that he had at first mistaken them for actual gems.

Axel's features didn't change except for one corner of his thin, flawless lips curled upwards into a an entertained smirk.

"Incase you haven't noticed, Roxy…I've got a thing for you."

Roxas had to struggle severely to keep himself from choking on the breath he had been holding. Fighting to keep his expressions the same, he could do nothing to help himself from quickly, so quickly that no one would have been able to catch it, flicker his eyes down to Axel's thin, but full lips.

This didn't go unnoticed and the redhead leaned in closer so that his breath fell hotly over Roxas' cheeks. The blonde subconsciously darted his tongue out to lick his own lips. It was suddenly _far_ too hot to only be 7:00 in the morning.

Axel's smirk widened and he placed a hand to either side of Roxas' head. Trapping him. But something about it didn't make him feel trapped. He backed quickly up before replying. "Well, I don't have a thing for you."

His gaze remained unwavering on the man opposite of his. Axel once again leaned in. So close that their breath collided. Of which, Roxas noted, his was very fast; almost ragged.

"You sure about that?" His voice was nothing now but a whisper next to his ear and Roxas couldn't help but shudder in impatience at his tone.

Damn those overactive hormones of his.

And in a second their eyes were glued together again, this time with more heat to them.

That must have been the time when Roxas' hormones completely took over because in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, Axel's shirt was wrapped around his fist and their lips had come smashing together in a very satisfying manner to Roxas' hormones. Very satisfying because within half of a second, Axel's tongue had already begun to crash into Roxas'. It seemed to be an argument in which both boys wanted the entire of the others mouth.

And suddenly this amazing sensation, more like thought, that Axel was getting off on this as much as he was, lit his insides up. Set them on fire. As if that thought had been a match striking dead leaves. And it made his pants grow uncomfortable.

As if instinct, he pulled both of Axel's lips into his own mouth, rubbing their tongues together.

Oh the joys of being 14 and having angry hormones.

Axel pulled away and the both of them gasped for air. He had hardly realized how long they had gone without breathing. But Axel left little time for breathing; his lips were quickly moving down Roxas' neck until he reached the base where he sunk his teeth in and began to suck.

Oh god. That felt good.

As if Axel could read his mind, the two aching crotches were pressed together. Hard.

The blonde nearly jumped at the sensation and let out a long moan. Even that felt better than expected. His senses seemed to be heightened from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He wanted to be touched. In any way that Axel wanted to touch him.

That was until the door creaked _unreasonably_ loudly open, and everything seemed to stop.

* * *

_Uh oh! I'll update soon... :) I don't know when I'll update again on Tied Together cause I have to rewrite the fourth chapter cause it sounds BADDDD. _


	6. Illegitimate Name Tags

**talk about last chapter being a cliff hanger...lulzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 3 this is long overdue, I apologize.**

**

* * *

**

Not only was it the adrenaline that stopped, or the snogging, or the grinding, but the unreal , light headed sensation that seemed to vanish all at once. Oh it vanished alright, and transformed itself into a groggy, uncomprehended Axel-image that was looming suspiciously over him.

Last time Roxas had checked, Axel had been pressed into him and they hadn't been laying down... nor did he remember them being in his cabin. Wait...what?

He sat up abruptly; that being an understatement. So abruptly in fact, that he was for once in his life thankful for his height, or lack of therefore, because had he not been so short, he would have been out like a light from the collision with his upper bunk.

As soon as he reached a sitting position, Roxas was aware enough of his surroundings to comprehend that Axel was there, looking as startled as he, and that his fist had instantaneously come in contact with the red heads nose hard enough to send him stumbling backwards across the wooden floor, and to earn him an "oomph" of pain and surprise.

"VIRGIN!" Roxas cried, probably more exasperated than the situation called for. Axel cocked an eyebrow, his once sparkling eyes now narrowed into a gaze of anger and violation.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, DUMBSHIT?" His hand was cupped protectively over his abused nose, his other arm leaned against the wall behind him for support. Roxas leapt out of bed, so alarmed by the entire disorienting and unfortunate situation that his offwhite sheets had no time to untangle themselves from his ankles, and he was sent toppling down to the sticky floor with a screeching sound. He had earned his cheek a painful wood burn.

He looked up at the man across the room, and took in a quick breath as Axel briefly removed his hand from his face, palm slick with a glimmering sheet of crimson colored slime, his nose was spurting a short streak of blood.

"Uh- I- sorry- you just st-startled me." He stammered, still a little unsure of what was going on. There had been no making out?

"Dammit, Roxas! I don't care, just give me something to stop this!"

Roxas obediently unwraveled himself from the covers and stumbled about the room, frantically turning a semi-circle before spotting something that looked even remotely absorbent. He snatched up a pair of jeans and handed shoved them towards Axel, who readily tore them from his grasp.

There was a long, long silence, save for the far off voices of people heading towards the showers or mess hall. Damn. No first dibs on showers.

"So, mind explaining why I'm going to have a broken nose, Roxy-poo?" Roxas looked down, his ears burning hotly at the sarcasm dripping from the elders tone. Axel's voice was stuffy as if he had a cold. That was cute, and he couldn't help but smile, which he could tell was awkward and strange for the both of them.

"I...uh... I thought you were a bear." The words streamed from his mouth like vomit, and he immediately felt like an ass. Axel pulled his lip back into what was supposed to be a condescending snarl, but them gesture was cut short by his injured nose. Roxas found this cute as well. He handed Axel paper towels as a replacement for the jeans, which the man accepted graciously, tossing the jeans grudgingly to the side.

Roxas could hear Demyx waking up, and decided it was time that him and Axel left to prevent further incident. They exited the cabin together, just in time to hear Demyx groan, "Oh no, I must've started my period."

* * *

The walk to the mess hall was an extremely awkward one. Roxas was drowning in regret and the awful realization that he was, in fact, a complete idiot.

"So...how's your nose?"

After a moment of hesitation, Axel responded, "Fine."

Roxas nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Cool."

Axel ignored him.

"So... How's your nose now?"

"... Fine."

"Oh... So it's not broken?"

"I hope not."

Roxas nodded his head again. Awkwardly.

"That would suck."

"Essentially."

"So... Is it still bleeding?"

"No. It's fine."

"Cool." He nodded. Awkwardly.

This seemed to be the final straw. Axel turned his head to Roxas, shooting him one of the nastiest glares to ever befall the blonde. He was drowning. Absolutely drowning in awkwardness.

When they reached the mess hall, Axel could not have been more eager to abandon Roxas. This morning, he chose to acquaint himself with a thin blonde female; another one of the camp counselors.

Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as yesterday. Maybe. But it probably would, seeing how he had already managed to nearly break the nose of the man of his dreams, and lose any glimmer of a chance he had possessed at winning the heart of said stud muffin within minuets of

his waking.

He sat himself, awkwardly at the end of a long wooden dining table, across from the maroon haired man with the mutated rabbit of some sort.

"You WHAT Fluffy? Now you see, that is an interesting point you arouse, I was just thinking the same thing."

Everyone seemed just as peculiar as the day before. Just as he thought he had no one to make this more bearable, his brunette roommate, Sora sat beside him. A wave of relief washed over him.

"What do we even DO at this camp?" He inquired. Roxas realized he had never actually heard Sora speak up to this point.

Just as the modest boy opened his mouth to respond, an all too familiar voice flooded the spacious hall.

"Ahem. Felllasss... calling the attention span of all you fags sitting and stuffing your faces with porridge."

His voice was soft, high pitched, slow and eerie; everything Roxas DIDN'T want to hear in the morning.

"HEY. I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU! STOP THE FLUTTERING OF YOUR EYE BROWS AND LOOK UP AT _MOI."_ He blew an awkward stiff kiss, which made a puckering sound without his lips actually kissing anything. He had a still, unmoving, relentless smile on his face.

The mess hall fell silent except for a small amount of feedback from an unappointable microphone. Someone coughed and everyone looked around.

"Sorry. Fluffy seems to have come down with a terrible case of swamp mumps. He requires at least a fifty foot radius of empty space around him at all time."

With that being said, the teenager abruptly shoved all contents that his arms could reach off of the table with a loud clatter and crash.

Roxas looked around at his peers with an astonished look. Sora shrugged with a worried frown.

He sighed, and looked to the front of the room where Xemnas was standing on a makeshift stage that hadn't been there before. The delusional counselor didn't seem to have noticed the interruption.

"Now that all these pupils of you pals are locked on me, I'd like to introduce and welcome and introduce each and every one of you to... First Day at Camp Esteem A Lot Day." He nodded, raising his hands into the air over exaggeratedly, sliding his eyes over the crowd. No one said anything. They just sat there, eating.

"Well now...I'lllll be. I sure WILL BE. Not a singular person gives a care?"

Someone cleared their throat again, and a cloud passed over the sun, giving the spacious room a hazy effect.

"Maybe if I give back to you all of your electronifications back to you then everyone will be quite CHIPPER."

The heaviness of the silence seemed to lift in the slightest, making the air once again breathable. Roxas looked around, his eyes quickly brushing over the redhead with the swollen nose. Images of the dream swarmed into his mind, and he gladly reveled in them, not having any interest in what the silver haired man was saying. It couldn't have been that important, because soon a wave of talkativity washed over the room.

Xemnas stepped down from his random stage and began to walk down the aisles of tables, singing, "I'm siiingin in the torrential storm, I'm siiinnnnggin in the cyclone..."

Roxas shuddered and began to bend over to pick up his plate which Marluxia had so inconsiderately flung to the floor in his frenzy, but hardly had time to begin to clean up the mess because a disturbing voice was beginning to coo somewhere in his general vicinity.

"Boo boo head... helloooo... he-llloooo..."

Roxas sat bolt upright and looked behind him. The silver headed man was looming in the gap between himself and Sora. He was looking directly at the brunette, who was contently munching on pancakes while chatting with his lover, and seemed to be unaware of the monster behind him. How had he even gotten over here in a matter of half a second?

Roxas stared, his mouth half open, unsure of whether to inform his roommate of the man's presence. "S- uh.. Sora.." he mumbled just as Xemnas began to lean down, bringing his face not so far as an inch from the back of Sora's messy hair.

"Welp.." He said in his high pitched, soft voice, "You gonna take your fuckin' name tag, or are your ears stuffed too full of Riku's love love juices to hear me?"

Wait... had he said name tag? What did that have to do with electronics? A greenish glint in Xemnas' grasp caught Roxas' eye. Was that a name tag...made out of crushed electronics?

Sora's sapphire orbs went wide and a horrified expression seeped over his features as he slowly turned his body in his seat, only to find himself face to face with the creep. His eyes fell upon the deformed, bumpy name plate in the counselors hand. He timidly reached out to receive it from the still, smiling, staring man, but jumped in his seat when Xemnas suddenly seemed to snap out of the smiling daze and pulled his hand away.

"Boo boo gotta pic-a-nic bas-a-ket?"

Sora jumped again at the soft words, but remained silent and horrified.

"Havent you ever seen yogi the fucking MAMMAL?"

He swiftly threw the card at Sora's forehead, which it jovially bounced off of and landed on the floor with a metallic clatter. He turned away, beginning to hum the tune of Bananas in Pajamas with a bounce in his step, jingling the bucket of demolished electronics all the while.

Roxas couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of the jigging creature until he was over the next few rows. He turned to Sora, leaning over to examine the name tag.

"What the hell is this...?"

"That was my only cell phone..." the brunette whined meekly. "That douche bag."

Roxas felt his jaw once again drop in astonishment at the seemingly wholesome boys choice of words. However, he had not much time to dwell on this because an over-exaggerated loud bass was vibrating the tables and window panes of the mess hall. What was a bass this loud doing out in the middle of the woods? He sat up, looking out the windows just in time to see a dark purple low rider cadillac with flames painted on the hood approaching at a rapid speed with obviously no intention of stopping.

Before he had time to warn anyone, an extremely loud crash filled the building, along with clouds of dust and smoke. Wood splintered all the way across the hall, and Roxas ducked down just in time to dodge a flying piece of shrapnel. What in the hell was going on? Were they being attacked?

There were shrieks of fright and alarm as the hall erupted into sheer chaos with people running this way and that.

After a moment, everyone fell silent and allowed the dust to dissipate. Roxas slowly rose from his crouched position beneath the table just as a car door closed, and the crunching of wood could be heard. The teenager was a tall male with a bear-like build and a head of nappy looking dredlocks. He was clicking his tongue, snapping and bobbing his head to an imaginary beat as he made his way into the cabin through the collapsed wall, looking stunned and surprised as if he wasn't even aware of the calamity he had caused.

"Aw shit niggas...was I not supposed ta park here?"


End file.
